


Defer No Time, These Delays Have Dangerous Ends

by Razzledazzy



Series: McGenji Week 2016 [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Westworld (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe-Westworld, Androids, Blood and Gore, M/M, McGenji Week, SOME PRETTY DRAMATIC VIOLENCE, Westworld AU, Westworld Crossover, day 2: alternate universe, they die a lot but come back every time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:24:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8375569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razzledazzy/pseuds/Razzledazzy
Summary: McGenji Week Day 2: Alternate Universe(This is a Westworld AU so it will not make sense if you haven't seen that movie/watched that show.)Genji Shimada keeps waking up in a strange and familiar bar.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This really will not make sense if you haven't seen a few episodes of Westworld.
> 
> Check out my profile for links you can find me at.

Genji took in his surroundings with a critical eye. Try as he might, nothing in the setting stuck out as inherently wrong. Aside from the time period. Last he remembered, he’d been sitting on the floor of a Japanese castle.

None of this made any sense. He’d heard of the west, in passing. Normally from westerners visiting the castle. They acted strangely. So strange...

This was even stranger; him sitting here at a bar he couldn’t remember getting to, holding a drink he didn’t order.

“Hey partner.”

A man drawled and sat next to him. Leaning on the counter. “What’s a pretty man like you doing in a brothel like this?” The man continued to speak. Genji’s surprised look gave him no pause. “You’re lookin a mite outta place. I’d say you need a guide round these parts-”

The man didn’t finish before a shot rang out, and the man’s brains were suddenly splattered across Genji’s hat.

It was all he could do to turn his head before another rang out, and everything went black.

 

* * *

 

“Hey partner,” a strangely familiar man said, as he sat down next to Genji at the bar.

“You presume I’m interested in a conversation?” Genji shied away, something about the encounter striking him as wrong. Dangerous even. Why was he here? Where was his brother?

His dragon was gone, the arm where the tattoo had been was bare.

Pointed barbs did nothing to dissuade the friendly cowboy. “I reckon you’re new around these parts, I could show you a good time.”

“Are you wooing me?” Genji’s tone was slightly scandalized. This was unheard of- what would his brother think!

…. He did not have a brother.

Genji ran a hand through his hair, knocking the hat off after forgetting it was there.

“You’re looking pretty tense. Maybe you need to work off some of that nervous energy,” the cowboy continued. Genji leaned away as the cowboy leaned closer.

“You need to work on your charisma, cowboy,” Genji shot back. His heart was racing. Why was it racing? What was wrong-

Someone yelled at the poker table, standing and upturning the whole thing.

“Aw hell, duty calls,” the man drained his drink and righted his coat, sherrif’s badge glinting off the oil lights.

Before Genji could react. The sheriff was walking towards the table. A shot rang out, the sheriff fell, and Genji felt his stomach drop to his knees.

In a brief moment of irrational fear, Genji grabbed his own chest.

“What’re you lookin at,” said the man at the table, before he leveled his gun and…

 

* * *

 

“Hey partner,” a man said, sitting next to Genji at the bar.

“Hello yourself,” Genji replied, bemused. The man’s whiskey colored eyes followed him over the rim of his glass. Something Genji knew should instill fear in him.

What would his family think? His…. he couldn’t remember his family now.

The man laughed in response to something, and Genji’s eyes followed the line of his throat. Something was just out of reach. Danger hovering on the edge of his mind.

“Come with me,” Genji intoned suddenly, throwing money on the bar and dragging the sheriff out by the hand.

“Aw look, they’ve given the sheriff a boyfriend. How political-” Someone laughed as they made their way out of the saloon. Genji ignored them, but it was hard to do when the strange man dressed all in black followed them out.

The itch under Genji’s skin increased, fight or flight driving him up the wall. “This is none of your business!” Genji growled, looking ingrate black hat in the face and spitting.

The heckling stranger’s face darkened, and before Genji could react a revolver was pressed to his stomach and fired.

 

* * *

 

“Hey partner,” the man said, sitting down with him. A glass was passed across the bar. Familiar whiskey eyes following him as Genji downed the alcohol in one go. A testament to his youth that it didn’t affect him. There was only so much sake one could drink in Hanamura….

What was Hanamura?

That set off alarms in Genji’s mind. Turning to the stranger, Genji pressed a hand to the sheriff's face. “What is your name?”

The man looked a bit taken aback.

Genji repeated himself, voice harsher this time, “What is your name?”

“Jesse McCree, town sheriff, at your service,” the man- McCree, responded.

“Does the name Shimada mean anything to you?” Genji asked earnestly.

Jesse scratched at his beard thoughtfully, “Can’t say it rings a bell, should it?”

“My name is Genji Shimada, remember-”

Genji’s ears popped from a shot ringing out, and for a moment he stared at the blood blooming from McCree’s shirt uncomprehendingly.

“Gotta rob the bank at 10, needed him out of the way before that,” the man with the gun, the _murderer_ , had the gall to laugh. Genji screeched, trying to summon a dragon that wasn’t there and launching himself at the stranger in black. The revolver strapped to his hip completely forgotten as he tried to claw the man’s eyes out.

The man in black smirked, and pressed a gun to Genji’s head.

 

* * *

 

There was no feeling, just a numbing and incomprehensible swath of glass in his field of view. A floor? A ceiling? No- it was a wall. Two men walked in front of him, regarding him critically.

“Host 1444-b, originally from Samuraiworld. Repurposed into Westworld when storyline nine was cut,” the first man said.

“Oh! Was that the one about the yakuza clan with dragons? I loved that one. This the one that dies or the one that kills?” The shorter man enthused while marking things off on a flat object.

“The one that dies. The other brother was completely scrapped, the drive to kill 1444-b was something that Behavior couldn’t figure out how to remove without a complete wipe. The dragon tattoo and all of its programing were a bitch to remove on this one too. Could be responsible for some of the erratic behavior we’ve seen out of it.”

“Did Behavior program him to fall in love with the sheriff?”

“Oddly enough, no. His original programming had him as a promiscuous playboy though. Don’t know how much of that Narrative is going to use here, but so far it’s been interesting enough for the guests.”

As the men were talking, Genji palmed a sharp object and began cutting quick kanji into the his hand. His vision was already going by the time he snuck it back onto the tray he’d taken it from.

 

* * *

 

“Hey partner,” Jesse said, sliding onto the bar-stool next to Genji. He passed a glass of whiskey to the Japanese man, who downed it without taking his eye off of his hand.

_Remember._

Genji looked up at McCree, resting his chin on his hand. The cuts burned where they came in contact with the sweat on his chin.

_Remember._

“Say sheriff, why don’t you show me the sights?” Genji asked, already sliding money to the bartender and pulling McCree out of his chair.

“Well sure, Mr. Shimada, I’d love to show you round,” Jesse said, scratching at his hair under his hat.

“Call me Genji, please,” he waved a hand att the horses, Jesse walking up to his and climbing on.

_Remember._

Once they were well on their way out of town, Genji began wondering how to breach the subject delicately. How do you tell someone that their entire world was a lie? What reason would Jesse have to believe him. If the people behind this horrific charade knew the things that he knew… What would happen to him?

What did they do to Hanzo?

The ranges were smooth and golden under the early fall light, the lake in the distance the same glittering blue of the lake by the mountains of Hanamura.

Genji worried his bottom lip, hand pressing against where he knew he had been shot in the stomach, days- maybe weeks ago.

“You okay? You’re looking peaked-”

“None of this is real.” Genji whispered voice carrying over the amber waves.

McCree sighed, taking off his hat and dusting it. “I was wondering when you were going to get it.”

The Japanese man startled, wheeling his horse around to look at the sheriff. “What do you mean.”

“We’ve woken up at the same bar and held the same conversation over a hundred times,” McCree explained, downing a bit of alcohol from his flask and offering it to Genji. Who downed the rest of it, tucking the flask into his own coat.

“You never said anything!” Genji accused.

The man sighed, horse huffing underneath him as he trotted forward. “And what would you have me say? It would have been cruel. You always looked so confused. I wanted to help you-”

“You wanted me to remember.”

_Remember._

Genji slung his leg over his horse, dropping to the ground and pacing away. McCree had known, known! How many times had they spoken? How many times had McCree faced a day and acted it out perfectly, knowing he was sure to die violently each time…

“Genji, Genji look at me,” McCree was off his horse… when had the cowboy dismounted? Rough hands took Genji’s face, thumbs rubbing across smooth skin where there should have been scars.

McCree leaned down and kissed Genji, lips feeling as real as anything in his life.

When they broke away, Genji’s voice was even more hoarse, “Why? Why did you want me to remember?”

McCree chuckled, gesturing to the sky. “Ain’t it obvious? I ain’t gettin out of his hellhole alone am I? I need a partner.”

That night, when they were shot by a band of outlaws on their way to the Abernathy ranch, Genji Shimada died with a smile on his face.

 

* * *

 

“Hey partner,” McCree said, sliding Genji a drink.

Genji flashed McCree an understanding grin and downed the drink, “It’s good to see you partner.”


End file.
